I promise
by Miss Wong
Summary: Luego de ser rescatado de la cueva, Eren logra dormir durante el viaje y sueña con el antiguo Eren, el niño de doce años que solía ser. "¡Deja de ser un cobarde!" gritó el niño. "Se suponía que serías un soldado, ¡se suponía que salvarías a la humanidad de los titanes!" Viñeta. Spoilers del manga.


**«I promise»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary:  
**Luego de ser rescatado de la cueva, Eren logra dormir durante el viaje y sueña con el antiguo Eren, el niño de doce años que solía ser. "¡Deja de ser un cobarde!" gritó el niño. "Se suponía que serías un soldado, ¡se suponía que salvarías a la humanidad de los titanes!" Viñeta. Spoilers del manga.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_Nostalgia pura. Lean esto con una canción triste así los feels son más intensos(?)._

* * *

_**—o—**_

Un estornudo le hizo despertar.

Sus parpados se desprendieron y una intensa luz le obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo, utilizando su mano para cubrirse el rostro y protegerse de la intensa iluminación que le rodeaba. Por un breve instante se aterrorizó, ¿a caso estaba muerto? Había oído hablar de la luz cegadora a muchos soldados de la Legión. Se hacía presente una vez que la muerte llegaba, reclamando tu espíritu. Entonces aparecía la luz, guiándote hacia senderos desconocidos.

Para su suerte, la luz fue bajando su intensidad. Poco a poco los colores a su alrededor cobraron vida y Eren se vio obligado a apartar su mano de su rostro. Cuando descubrió el lugar en el que se hallaba, su corazón se detuvo.

¿Su hogar?

Jadeó, conmovido. La panadería favorita de su madre se encontraba frente a sus ojos, la gente entraba y salía del local, los niños corrían de un lado hacia otro ensuciándose los pies con la tierra seca. Miró a su alrededor, sorprendido. ¿A caso era un sueño? Por la ubicación en la que se encontraba —cerca del río principal— su casa debía de estar a dos calles de diferencia. Incluso si no había regresado a su pueblo desde que era pequeño, recordaba sus laberintos y callejones a la perfección.

Se miró a si mismo, sentado sobre el suelo como un vagabundo con su espalda recargada contra la pared. Miró a su alrededor y pegó un salto del susto al encontrarse a un niño sentado a su lado, demasiado cerca.

El niño alzó la vista, aburrido, y encaró una ceja con fingida sorpresa.

—Ah, ya despertaste.

Eren jadeó de nuevo, sudando. El niño era igual a él. Ojos verdes, cabello indomable, mirada picante. Era él. Pero... ¿cómo?

—T-Tu... —tartamudeó, pero el niño le interrumpió abruptamente.

—Deja de mirarme como si no me conocieras.

Aquello era aterrador. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, la gente caminaba tranquila por la ciudad, completamente ajena a su presencia. Era como si aquel accidente que en un principio marcó su vida jamás hubiera sucedido. La ciudad se veía demasiado tranquila, demasiado pacífica...

—Madre... —balbuceó, recordando que su casa se encontraba muy cerca de aquí—. Ma-

—Ella no está —respondió _Eren_, incorporándose sobre sus pies. Llevaba un palo de madera en sus manos—. Se fue a comprar con Mikasa. Padre tampoco está. Me quedé solo, así que decidí dar una vuelta por el vecindario y me encontré contigo. Te veías miserable, ¿estás bien?

Eren bajó la mirada, demasiado perturbado. ¿Bien? ¿Cómo podía estar bien? Se había comido a su propio padre. Había iniciado una masacre que lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días. Era incapaz de proteger a la gente que amaba, incapaz de valerse por sí mismo y dar a la humanidad todo lo que siempre había soñado. Era incapaz de demostrar sus habilidades como soldado.

Agachó el rostro, llorando. Cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

—Todo es una porquería —sollozó, su espalda dando lentas sacudidas—. Soy un inútil, un maldito inútil... desearía ser tú otra vez, desearía ser como tú... tener a madre de nuevo, a padre... desearía que todo volviera a ser como antes, maldita sea. Porqué, porqué...

Su otro yo no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó en silencio y Eren siguió llorando hasta que sus ojos se agotaron de tantas lágrimas en vano. Se limpió las mejillas y con los ojos enrojecidos miró a Eren. Éste lo observaba como si fuera la persona más estúpida del planeta.

—Eres un marica.

Él parpadeó, sorprendido por sus fuertes palabras.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Marica! —gritó el niño, repentinamente furioso—. ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Ya desearía yo estar en tu lugar. Usar un Equipo de Maniobras de verdad, ser un soldado dentro de La Legión de lo Héroes. ¡Erradicar a todos los titanes por completo! Tú puedes hacer eso mientras yo debo malgastar mis días en esta estúpida ciudad, encerrado como si fuera ganado...

No, no, no.

—No sabes lo que dices...

—¡Deja de hablar como madre! Ella siempre dice eso —protestó—. A diferencia de ti, sí se lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Qué demonios te pasó? Llorar es de niñas, decíamos eso todo el tiempo, ¿lo olvidaste?

Eren lloró de nuevo, arrodillado entre la tierra frente a los pies de su antiguo yo, al que desesperadamente deseaba regresar.

—Soy un inútil... nunca podré... nunca podr... ¡AH!

Un fuerte golpe impactó contra su mejilla. Eren cayó al suelo con fuerza, demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar. Tocó su boca y sus dedos se impregnaron de sangre. Frente a él, Eren sostenía en lo alto el palo de madera. Lucía más furioso que nunca.

—¡Deja de ser un cobarde! —chilló, sus mejillas tan rojas como tomates—. Se suponía que serías un soldado, ¡se suponía que salvarías a la humanidad de los titanes! ¡Lo prometiste, maldita sea, lo prometiste! ¿Quién salvará a Armin ahora? ¿Quién protegerá a Mikasa? Madre dice que eres el hombre de la casa, que debes-

Su mente se nubló mientras Eren seguía hablando.

_Mikasa._

¿Quién la protegería ahora que él había bajado los brazos? ¿Quién la cubriría con su bufanda cuando tuviera frío?

_«Te la pondré las veces que quiera»_ le prometió. Eren no podía romper una promesa así. No a ella...

—M-Mikasa... —susurró, atormentado.

El niño frunció el ceño.

—Ella confía en ti —replicó—. Armin confía en ti. ¡Y yo confió en ti! ¡Así que levántate de ese maldito suelo y pelea! Si no luchas, morirás. Si ganas, sobrevivirás. ¡No puedes ganar si no luchas, maldita sea! ¡¿O acaso quieres que te golpee de nuevo?!

Ante sus palabras, frases que se oían demasiado lejanas y cercanas a la vez, frases que antaño sus propios labios habían exclamado con fervor... Eren sonrió lentamente. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado aquello? ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado al niño que alguna vez fue? El niño que deseaba luchar, luchar hasta la muerte, hasta que las alas de la libertad se expandieran de sus espaldas y volara tan alto como la muerte pudiera permitírselo.

Eren se incorporó y miró a su otro yo.

—Tienes razón —susurró—. Debo luchar. Ellos confían en mi.

El niño suspiró, tranquilo de que Eren hubiera entrado en razón.

—Al fin —se quejó, aún cargando con sus chispas de mal humor.

Eren se agachó frente a él, ambos quedando a la misma altura, y se acercó para darle un abrazo. El niño pareció incómodo al principio, pero poco a poco le devolvió el gesto como si se tratara de un hermano mayor al cual no había visto durante años. Un familiar que regresó de la guerra para marcharse de nuevo.

—Gracias —dijo Eren, deseando quedarse para siempre en ese pueblo junto a su madre, su padre, Mikasa... pero siendo consciente de que tenía que regresar. Sus amigos confiaban en él—. Cuida a madre... tratala bien, hazle caso. Ella te quiere mucho.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —preguntó el niño suavemente—. Yo también quiero luchar.

—No te preocupes por eso, amigo. Yo lucharé por ambos.

Con un jadeo, Eren despertó cubierto de sudor y lágrimas, un hábito que se había vuelto demasiado familiar después de cada pesadilla. Su cama parecía moverse hasta que descubrió que se encontraba sobre una de las carretas. Claro, pensó, acababan de abandonar la cueva.

Se sentó con dificultad, aún sumergido en los destellos de ese sueño tan agridulce que había llegado a su mente. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Mikasa, la _eterna Mikasa_ sentada junto a él, cuidándolo.

Y al ver en sus ojos negros la preocupación, el vacío que siempre los caracterizaba, la cicatriz en su mejilla que injustamente él había causado... supo que el verdadero Eren —el niño que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado ir por los caprichos del destino— tenía razón. Debía protegerla, rodear su bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello y comprar mil más si era necesario para que ella estuviera a salvo.

Él tomó su mano con fuerza, tomándola por sorpresa. Luego de las pesadillas era Mikasa la única que tomaba su mano en un gesto reconfortante. Aquella vez era la primera que él hacía algo así.

—Yo los protegeré a todos. A ti, Mikasa —susurró solo para ella—. Lo prometo.

* * *

**¿Qué te pasó, Eren? Antes eras chévere.**

Esto se me ocurrió después de leer el **capítulo 68** del manga hace unas horitas, **recién sacadito del horno**. Un mes esperando para este capítulo en donde no pasó prácticamente nada y **la rubia oxigenada de Historia** opaco completamente a mi _baby Eren_. En fin, la furia produjo esta viñeta fea y sin sentido.

u_u hasta la próxima.

**¿review?** ;_;

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
